Wish you were mine
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Isabella finds another day of with the oblivious Phineas Flynn. But finds it very hard to get Phineas ' attention but liked someone the first time they met like 'love at first sight'. Read and review.. :


**Hi again everyone... So this is my 6th story... I know some of you read my post in Food, Criticism, and Love, I posted there that my next fan fiction ****will be 12 days of Christmas but it isn't it's this one... It came up on Monday morning actually it's our recess she told me about the last day of Intramurals (Sports day) it was last Friday, when she saw her crush with a girl, and the girl is kinda flirty... It was a brilliant story, I made it PnF style and got this... The difference is this one ends with a happily ever after** **and hers ends up changing her crush... The rest is kinda personal so I didn't inlcude it... :) Oh well, enjoy the story... (Even though it's short)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the other characters I used for the story.**

* * *

><p>I woke up with another day. Phineas was always oblivious from what I will be doing. I wish one day would come when he realize that I like him.<p>

"Hey Phineas, watcha doin'?" I asked Phineas, my crush, he was always there for me as a friend, but I still wish that he realize all the clues I drop, I guess he will not notice when it hit him in the face.

"Hi Isabella, we're making a match maker machine. Wanna try it?" he said

"How does it work?" I asked him excitedly

"You put on this helmet and let the machine do its work." He said, I could not wait to try it.

"Ok." I said. When I was nearing the machine, a stranger knocked at their backyard door. It happened to be the girl who just moved. She was our neighbor.

Phineas said, "Come in," and the door slowly opened

"Hi," she said

"What's your name?" Phineas asked

"My name's Adeline. I was from L.A. what is yours?" she said

Then Phineas didn't answer and just stared at her dreamily, like he's day dreaming.

Why didn't Phineas look at me like that when I introduced to him when we were three?

"Um… hello… Phineas… someone's talking to you." I said, then Phineas snapped out of his daydream

"Oh, what? My name's Phineas and this is my brother Ferb, and this is my friend Isabella." He said

"Don't you mean _girlfriend_?" She asked, I was surprised because she asked that, I hope Phineas would say yes.

"What? NO! I already got my eyes on someone." He said.

I was hurt a lot, I already know that he likes Adeline, for the first time in my life, I was jealous.

Then Adeline said, "Ok, gotta go. Bye." Then she walked away. Phineas hurriedly ran to the fence and stared at her until she goes in her house. Then I approached him, "Hey Phineas, watcha doin'?" then he answered, "Would it sound crazy if I ask Adeline out?"

I was shocked, sad, and jealous. "Well, I don't know. When we have cupid games in fireside girl meetings, some one always wants to be matched with you." I hope he gets my hint this time, "Yeah, who?" he asked, I could not believe he did not notice, "Well, she's uh… Gotta go Phineas." I was mad then I walked out from his backyard.

After a few moments, I heard loud steps running towards me. "Isabella, wait!" he screamed aloud. He then caught up to me and hugged me tightly as if he does not want to let go of me.

_What,_I said to myself, "I love you Isabella." He whispered.

I was shocked. "Phineas, are you sick? I think you're saying things you're not supposed to be saying."

I asked him, I really wish that this is not a dream.

"No. Adeline is my plot. I wanted to see if you're going to be jealous if I like another girl. In addition, I wanted to make sure that you like me too. I don't want to make a fool of myself if I told you that and you don't like me back." He whispered.

"I don't believe you." I said, "Isabella, believe me, I have a proof. Here's the script, I memorized it just this morning." He whispered again

"Still…" I said then he cut me off

"Isabella, are you saying that you don't like me?" he answered releasing me from his hug.

"No Phineas, in fact, I really like you more than you could ever imagine. I'm just saying, you could've just said so the first place." I said.

"Yeah, I didn't think that out through." He said

"Aww Phineas, it's ok." I said as I hugged him again.

"Isabella, I promise, I'll never do that again. Ever. If I do, tell it this promise to me immediately."

After a few years, 6 years to be exact, he finally got the courage to get me as his girlfriend.

However, of course, before that, we have started dating when we were 13.

In addition, we got married when we were 27. If you are wondering what happened when we were 10-13 we just hang out because our parents said that we are too young to date and to have a relationship.

Well, even though we had some arguments on what to wear for prom, where to have our first date, why we need to go to the summer cotillion, we still had more good times and ended up together.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it... :) Please review... Oh! I almost forgot, I promise the next story I'll be writing may consist 12 or more chapters... :) Hope you'll like it... Thanks readers...<br>**


End file.
